Famous Last Words
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. Written for my CM Ladies comepetition. Prentiss is leaving the BAU, but she has a few things to get out in the open first- if only for the sake of her replacement.


"**...Pleaz check out my profile pg for an epic contest! This is a Prentiss ex. R&R?..." **

Famous Last Words

"_Please start with an opening statement."_

"I understand that things change, and I know that these changes are supposed to be for the best. But this time, I wasn't so sure. If I were being extremely honest with myself, I didn't want to leave the BAU, but I wasn't being honest. I wanted to stay in my safe little world with almost zero social interaction that didn't involve my team."

"_When did you realize it was time to step down from the job?"_

"I knew I needed to get out, though, and I needed out before it was too late. I had seen the job ruin so many lives and families before, and I didn't want that to happen to be. Not again, anyways."

"_Why do you want to leave?" _

I did-well do- want to start a family. I want to have a child and a husband to greet me when I come home from work. I do want to experience what it feels like to have an actual family and an actual life. I can't have that if I stay here."

"_What are you going to do after you leave?" _

"I think I might actually travel for a while, to be honest. I've got some money saved up to pay for the bills for my house and appliances while I'm gone. The first place I want to go to is Italy. I've got some lose ends to tie up there. And, well, to be honest, I'm kinda hoping to find a man on my little trip."

"_Do you plan on returning to the BAU?"_

"No, I don't. I might. I mean, David Rossi had no plans on returning, but he did. And I don't know what I'm going to do five years from now, so who am I to say that I'm not going to back, you know?"

"_How do you plan to support yourself financially?" _

"Well, I'm hoping to find some odd jobs every now and then at first. I don't want to rush right into another career since I plan on traveling, but when I'm done, I'm hoping to settle down in a small town with a kid and a husband as a nurse. The hours are okay, and the pay is, well, okay, I guess."

"_Is there anything you would like to say before you leave for good?"_

"Don't beat yourself up for what happens on the job. It's not going to help you. And don't worry about the team not liking you or trying to prove yourself to them. They were are in your situation once; they all know how you feel. It's going to be hard for a while, and there are going to be some times when you feel becoming a BAU agent was a mistake. Don't quit just yet, because the next case will be easier on you, and you'll find yourself feeling proud of what you do and happy for the people you've helped.

There's...also something else you should probably know- about the team, that is. They may seem overwhelming and, well, protective at first, and that's because they are. Don't worry; you'll soon find out that you fit in with them.

"Aaron Hotchner has seen the worst of it all. His wife was killed on the job, and he's still getting over that. He has a kid, and he's trying to be the best father he can while still doing the job. He may not smile or seem effected by any of it, but you'll soon realize that he's just a man, just like anyone else.

"David Rossi is still getting used to the BAU being a team. He was one of the originals, you know. After he left, things changed. A lot. He'll warm up to you, I promise.

"Derek Morgan is a piece of work. He's a lady's man, but he's also a sensitive guy. He may be the brawns of BAU, but he'll always have your back. Trust me, he's a good guy.

"Penelope Garcia will definitely take you in with open arms. She'll treat you like you're an old friend that she's known forever, and I think you'll appreciate that. She's a very positive person, and she's just...fantastic. I don't think there are words to describe her accurately!

"And lastly, there's Dr. Spencer Reid. He's the most shy, awkward, smart, caring, compassionate, and irritating person you'll ever meet, and that's a promise! He may seem like he's just a super smart guy with no life out of his books and statistics, but keep in mind that he's an actual person, too. He has feelings, even if he hides them pretty damn well. He'll open up to you eventually; he always does. Reid's the person I think you should listen to the most- you just might learn something. And by something, I don't mean just educational crap, I mean actual life lessons. Don't under estimate him, or you will get chewed out for it. You probably won't understand that right away, but you'll see soon enough. Just keep your eyes and ears open and you'll see what I mean.

"When you take my place, you're going to learn a lot of things about that BAU right away. You'll meet some interesting characters. You'll come across the worst of all humanity and the crimes that they've created. But at the end of the day, just remember that you're helping people, and that's all that matters in the end. Don't focus on the losses; focus on the wins. If you ever need to talk, know that the team's there and ready to listen. Nothing can prepare you for what you're about to take on, so brace yourself...

"It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"**...So that was my entry :) You can only guess who she was talking to...See my profile pg if you're interested in joining! R&R?..." **


End file.
